Pikachu-Pi!
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: Ash and Pikachu have been to many regions, they learned many things on their travels. But there is still one thing Ash can't understand: Love. Can Pikachu help his trainer figure out his feelings for a certain red-head gym leader?
1. Mr Red Cheeks

**Title says all...**

**Summary: Ash and Pikachu have been best buddies for such a long time, and Ash knows a lot about the world around him except one thing.**

**But can Pikachu help Ash learn more about it?**

**And that one thing is something really tough to teach:**

**Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...THOUGH I WISH IT WAS REAL!**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had gone to a lot of regions together, they had many experiences together and much more.

Ash knew a lot about the surroundings about him, but except one thing.

Love.

Like when Ash tried to help a MCottonee become stronger, though it was oblivious that it was trying to impress a FCottonee that it liked.

Everyone but Ash could see that.

Even Pikachu!

Pikachu sometimes thought his trainer was one of the most immature humans that didn't know at ALL about love.

No, he knew about family and friends kind of love.

But love, like you have this kind of feeling in your chest when you see a certain person.

Or you get butterflies when you hear them say your name.

That kind of love.

Ash was never taught about that by Delia, she always thought it would be later that she should explain to him.

But that changed, when that day came. It was like any other day except Ash asked something to Pikachu that one night.

* * *

"Pikachu? Hey buddy are you awake?" Ash said quietly to the electric mouse.

Pikachu stirred a bit, before he opened his eyes and replied

"Pika?"

Ash smiled and said "I got a question," he then took a deep breath and breathed out as Pikachu awaited his question with a curious look on his chubby but cute face.

"Misty called today and she asked how I was doing, while the others were eating and I was healing the rest of our friends."

He paused and Pikachu gave him a look that said '_And_?'

"My face began to heat up! Whats happening? Do you know?"

Pikachu tried not to burst out laughing; he knew his trainer didn't know what the deal was, but it was still funny.

Ash could see that Pikachu was trying not to laugh, he could see that clearly from the way his cheeks puffed up and his paws on his mouth.

Pikachu calmed down and replied to Ash

"Pika, pikachu. Pi-pika, pi!"

Ash smiled and said "Thanks buddy, you always seem to cheer me up."

But Pikachu just face palmed himself and shook his head and repeated to him

"Pika! Pikachu. Pi-pi, chu!"

Ash just looked at him in wonder and shrugged and lay down on his sleeping bag.

He then drifted off to sleep, his dreams may wander off to a certain red-head gym leader.

Pikachu sighed and curled up next to Ash and slept too. Wishing he could help.

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Iris and Cilan had breakfast and Iris and Cilan said they would go train together for the day and would be back by noon.

As this was a good time to talk, Ash said to Pikachu as they lazed around for a while.

"So, about last night. Do you really think I'm sick?"

Pikachu looked at Ash and sighed and replied "Pikachu..."

Ash got up from this and said "What?! Yes?"

Pikachu shook his head and then grabbed a stick and drew a heart.

He pointed to it with his stick and said "Pika."

Ash stared and stared at the dirt outline of a heart and said slowly "A heart? So I'm turning red because I'm becoming a heart?"

Pikachu shook his head again and said pointing to it "Pika-pi!"

Ash thought for a moment before saying "Love?"

And Ash really thinks he heard a

'Ding, ding!'

when he answered to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded, happy he finally got his trainer to understand him.

"Pika, pikachu-pi."

Ash looked at the heart for a second and replied to Pikachu "So you think I'm in love with Misty?"

Pikachu shook his head again and Ash said "No? So you _know_ that I'm in love with Misty?"

Pikachu nodded with excitement; his trainer was finally getting to it!

But Ash did something Pikachu didn't get very well.

He panicked.

"I'm in love with Misty?! How did I do that? I had friends who were girls but I never really had a girl who I LIKED!"

He kept on rambling and Pikachu let him ramble for a while before he shocked him with Thunderbolt to make him stop.

"Pika!"

* * *

**Okey dokey wokey! There is the first chapter! I won't make this long though.**

**Please review!**


	2. Questions

**Wow...I can't believe this story already has 5 followers and 2 reviews already! :D  
**

**Thank you!**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while to update.**

**I was helping a fellow writer's story!**

* * *

"Pika!" Pikachu made another picture.

This time it was a book.

Ash, who just recovered from paralysis (he was almost immune to Pikachu's Thunderbolts) looked at it and said to Pikachu,

"So...do you want me to read a book about how to tell a girl you love her?"

Pikachu had a look which said 'I know you can do better'

Ash thought more and said "An expert?"

Pikachu nodded and wrote a bubble with scribbles inside them.

Ash took a few more minutes before saying "You want me to talk to an expert?"

Pikachu smiled.

Ash than jumped up, he grabbed Pikachu and ran towards a Pokemon Center.

Leaving a note which said to Iris and Cilan.

_"At the Pokemon Center. Be back by dinner, _

_Ash." _

With that there. Ash dashed off.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were at the phone in the Pokemon Center.

They were trying to call a very good friend in Kanto.

Finally they got something.

"Hello? Who is this?" a young boy, who was on the phone.

Ash recognized him at once as Forrest.

"Forrest! Hi, can I speak with Brock?"

Forrest grinned and said "Oh, hi Ash! Sure, just let me get him for a minute...BROCK! COME HERE! IT'S ASH!"

Ash waited for a few minutes before his close friend Brock came into view.

"Hi Ash! Haven't heard from you in a while. Hows it going in Unova?"

Pikachu waved at Brock and Ash replied

"Everything's going great but...ah...uh."

Pikachu cut in front of him and said "Pika! Pikaka." he should Brock a piece of paper with a heart on it, but this time a somewhat like stick woman figure in it.

Brock looked at the picture and said "So Pikachu, Ash is having trouble with a kind of heart-shaped Pokemon in Unova?"

Ash answered "No! I am having trouble with..." he paused before whispering,

"Girls..."

Brock's eyes seemed like they would pop open any minute.

His mouth was somewhat hanging too.

Pikachu patted Ash's head and Ash put him on his lap and Ash said

"So could you give me some advice?"

"Su-sure Ash! Though I would never have guessed it was because of girls!"

Than Brock took a deep breath before saying:

"1: Girls never want a man who is a wimp and a scared baby!

2: Girls LOVE flowers and chocolates and dresses, they always want a gift on holidays!

3: Girls ALWAYS want an answer from you, NO lies!

4: Girls have short tempers and can do anything all together, so be ready for a girl to be a big pain!

And 5: The most important one Ash Ketchum is GIRLS NEVER WANT TO BE-"

Than the screen was turned off and the lights too. Nurse Joy came over and said "I'm sorry for the power outage. We need someone to fix the electrical wires here."

Ash smiled and said "No-no! It's okay. We have to go now anyway."

Ash and Pikachu got up and left. Ash thinking what the most important thing was about girls.

Pikachu on the other hand, was thinking how Brock could be such a weirdo about girls and love.

Ash needed a REAL expert. But who would help him? Maybe the only one to help his poor trainer was himself.

* * *

**Well there you go!  
**

**Please Review!**

**Bye :)  
**


	3. Advice Needed

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...as you see, I changed my name! So just call me Reshi!**

**Okay, here you go :)**

* * *

"Well, that didn't go all to well..." sighed Ash as they headed back to the camp.

Pikachu smiled and said "Chu, pikachu." and Ash scratched him behind the ears.

"Chaaaa!" purred Pikachu, and Ash grinned and replied to Pikachu,

"Should I call Misty again?"

Pikachu perked up, he shook his head violently.

Ash took off his hat and put it on Pikachu's head and scratched his scalp in question.

"Then what?"

Pikachu's face became one of thought, before he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and found a random small branch fallen off of a

tree and started drawing; he enjoyed this way of communicating to his trainer.

He drew a circle and tapped the inside with two small dots.

He finished his drawing with a half circle, making his picture of a person's head.

Ash studied it once more, as he did with his other pictures. He pointed to Pikachu's somewhat good/bad head of a person and asked

"You want me to talk to a person?"

Pikachu crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.

Ash crouched down to study the picture a bit more closely and remembered his other picture.

"You want me to talk to another person, who is good at telling me advice? Not Brock...?"

Pikachu gave a thumbs up and jumped up on his shoulder and gave a light pat on his trainer's back.

"Ka, chu."

Ash nodded and questioned his smart artistic mouse.

"Who then?"

Pikachu than faintly remembered when they were at Nimbasa City, he saw a sign which said:

**Need Someone To Talk About Your Problems?**

**Welcome To Hilda's Problem Solving!**

**Open 10:30 AM-5:00 PM**

Pikachu then jumped off and grabbed his pencil stick, he drew on his dirt paper the Nimbasa City roller-coaster.

Ash looked at it and said "The person we need to talk to is at Nimbasa City?" he paused and added "Is it Elesa?"

Pikachu made a face, and Ash knew that it meant 'No'

He shrugged and said "I guess I better tell Iris and Cilan that I will be going to Nimbasa City for awhile..."

Pikachu had forgotten about them, he remembered that while Ash was sleeping, Iris and Cilan had left to go train and he had done some spying and spotted them holding hands together.

He was pretty sure that they were becoming a couple.

They never seemed act like that with Ash, maybe they wanted it to keep a secret?

But in anyway, Pikachu wanted Iris and Cilan to come along. Even if they have to split up for a bit there.

Ash interrupted Pikachu's thoughts and said "Hey buddy, did you hear me?"

Pikachu looked at Ash, he must have been deaf while thinking.

"I said how I should tell Iris and Cilan that we are leaving them."

Pikachu huffed and replied to Ash

"Pikachu! Pika, kaka. Chu-Pi!"

Ash patted Pikachu's head and said "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't leave them. We've been friends and stuck together for too long to just dump them."

He stopped, and then said sadly. "But still, how am I going to explain why we are going?"

Pikachu poked one of his red cheeks, making some static electricity sting his finger for a second.

He then remembered how Cameron got ideas.

He jumped off Ash again, and than jumped up to get to his pocket.

He fell every time and fell in a different pose every jump.

Ash had been watching carefully and understood that Pikachu wanted to reach his pocket.

So without further more jumps. Ash put his hand in his pocket and got out an old rubber band.

Pikachu smiled and grabbed it away from his hand and put on his forehead, and then grabbed it hastily and let go.

He backed his head in pain but then an idea DID pop up.

Well I'll be! Pikachu smiled,

It did work!

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope it was funny when Pikachu remembered about Cameron's way of getting ideas :)**

**Please Review!**


	4. Artistic Mouse

**Helloooo! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**I'm really glad that you all like it! I'm still thinking of making this short, but who cares! Bah, I may make this long if my little voice in the inside says 'yes' but I usually always argue with her so here you go!**

* * *

Pikachu grinned an enormous smile, Ash looked at him.

Pikachu walked over to Ash and gave it back and Ash put it in his pocket once more.

Pikachu grabbed his pencil once more and started drawing, erasing the Ferris Wheel of Nimbasa City with his paw.

Ash tried to see what his Pokémon was doing but Pikachu's head blocked the way, but when he moved to another angle, Pikachu's head was there too! It seemed like he was doing it purpose.

"Pikachu! Can I please see what you are drawing?"

Pikachu looked at him and gave him a small shock with his tail.

"Ow, ow..." moaned Ash as he cradled his hand.

Pikachu looked at his trainer, he rolled his eyes as he stopped drawing and patted Ash his hand as Ash glared at him.

Pikachu knew that he had done wrong by shocking him, for saying 'Sorry' to Ash he did said it by hugging him.

Ash was a bit moved by this but when he was about to hug back, he found he was stiff still.

"Uh...Pikachu buddy? Could you go get some Paralyze Heal for me?"

Stopped hugging him and went into his back pack, he searched through a lot of stuff.

This old Potion, this Antidote and so much more.

He finally found a Paralyze Heal, after searching for and throwing away a lot of pretty nasty and old Casteliacones.

He was spraying it on Ash when Iris and Cilan came along.

Pikachu smiled and ran over to them, leaving Ash completely helpless.

"Pikachu!"

"Uh...Pika-"

Iris walked over to Ash, her face was fuming.

"ASH! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEAVE US THIS SIMPLE-no, wait...NOTHING TO TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING!?"

Cilan came and put his hand on her shoulder and said "Iris, I'm sure Ash has something _reasonable _to tell us."

Ash looked at Pikachu, Pikachu just shrugged and Ash gulped.

"I-uh..." it was hard to think of something out with Iris's eyes staring at him, like she knew that he was going to lie.

"Okay, okay! So...Professor Oak told me about him and my mom coming over to Unova to see me again...so I left to tell them we will see them at Nimbasa City, but okay! We got a little-"

Iris interrupted him by saying, "A little? You know how worried we were when you didn't come back?! We searched _all_ over the place!"

Ash looked at her and said "Okay, okay! We forgot to come back before dinner! We're sorry!"

Iris glared at him and Cilan calmed her down and said to both of them, "So we are going to go back to Nimbasa City?"

Ash nodded, but something twisted and turned inside his stomach...this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**There you go! Please review :)**

**Bye,**

**Reshi**


	5. Secrets

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :( sorry to make you guys wait.**

**But here is the next newest chapter!**

**To RivalSilverFan: Hmm...do you not like that the story is in the middle? You know there is a button at the top left corner, you can change the way the story is put (left or right or in between). Also, you can expand the words or tighten them together! Oh, thank you for the pointer, I have updated the story now.**

**To KHLegacy: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...I do have a dog!**

* * *

Ash silently moped as the group walked back to Nimbasa City, as they did, Iris said to Ash slyly

"Sooo, Ash. Why does Professor Oak and your mom want to come again? I can't remember about you _saying _something about that part."

Pikachu smiled at Iris and Axew said to Pikachu

"Axew-ew?"

Pikachu replied back nervously

"Pika...chu."

Cilan lightly tapped Iris and Ash's shoulder and they spun around and Cilan said to them

"We are not going to go anywhere if we stand around in talk you know, our ship will be leaving tomorrow in Virbank City, we have to hurry."

Both nodded in agreement, forgetting about the little chit-chat that may have started an argument before.

_The Next Day..._

"Breakfast everyone!" Cilan exclaimed happily as he set down the plates of food for everyone.

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed, the Pokemon cried out their name.

As everyone happily munched their food, Ash was slowly munching his food though.

Cilan noticed this and said coming over

"What's seems to be the problem? I can't help but wonder why you eat so quietly...slowly too. "

Ash looked at him in surprise, he put his hands up in defense and said

"Sorry, I didn't hear you...I was...thinking." Ash stopped for a minute before adding

"About my...other Pokemon in Professor Oak's lab!" Ash grinned, but he was really saying

'Okay...I lied to you. My mom and Professor Oak aren't really coming.'

Cilan looked at Ash suspiciously and said "Alright..."

Ash sighed and was surprised by Cilan saying

"BUT! I don't think that's the problem."

Ash replied "But I am! I am thinking about my Pokemon! I miss them."

Iris butted into the scene and said "Why do we have to stay here? Everyone else is ready to go!"

Ash and Cilan looked up, Iris was right.

Everyone was done with their breakfast, the Pokemon showing their empty bowls at them.

Ash and Cilan patted each others back smiled, but each whispered harshly at each other

"This is _not_ over!"

* * *

When Ash and friends reached Virbank City, they were just in time for leaving.

The ship was about to depart when they yelled at the captain, who was Roxie's father to...

"WAIT!"

He waved at them and got them on.

Sighing in relief, the group sat down panting in exhaustion.

Roxie's father came to them and said,

"I see you were just in time to get on, but may I ask why you all are going back to Castelia?"

Ash said to him "Oh...we are," he stopped as he took a breath before continuing "going to Nimbasa City."

The captain smiled and said "Oh, I see. See you later."

Pikachu was chasing Axew around as they were running towards their bedrooms on the ship.

It was 8:00 PM now, the ship was no where near Castelia City yet.

Everybody was in their PJ's now and getting into bed when Ash yawned and rubbed his eye.

He went into bed, cuddling Pikachu with him and closed his eyes...

He was in the place where you are half asleep-half awake when he heard Iris's voice saying something

"Cila! Yo-u kake? Mash i...s-sleeping!"

Ash ignored that when he heard Cilan's voice answer to Iris

"Meah wubby? I'm eak."

Ash tried to ignore it once more, before he felt Pikachu move around under his covers, he moaned; deciding to go see what Pikachu wanted.

Going under the covers, Pikachu smiled at him and said

"Pikachu...pika-pi."

Ash rubbed his eye and yawned again, he groggily replied

"What? I'm trying to get some sleep Pikachu, it's 11:52!"

Pikachu nodded, telling Ash he knew that but pointed towards the bed of Iris and Cilan.

Ash looked at Pikachu and said "Yeah, I know they are sleeping, now can I go to sleep too?"

Pikachu frowned, poking his head out, he gently grabbed Ash's hair and made Ash poke his head out too.

Ash blinked, he blinked twice but it was still there.

Next to him on the bed was Iris and Cilan, sleeping together hugging.

He looked at Pikachu and whispered, not wanting to wake up the _moment_ of Iris and Cilan.

"So, Pikachu...they have never done this before? Or are they already...um, in love?"

Pikachu patted Ash, saying

"Pikachu..."

Ash decided that Pikachu had said was

'They have done this before...'

Ash sighed, thinking he was the only person in the whole world that was single.

Staring at Iris and Cilan again, who looked so peaceful and happy. He slumped his head into the pillow and cuddled with Pikachu again and whispered sadly

"At least I have you buddy."

"Pika."

* * *

**So Ash has found out about the secret between Iris and Cilan!  
**

***GASP***

**Well, see you next time!**

**Reshi :)**


	6. Castelia

**Sorry I haven't updated on this XC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon...**

**Could you review after too? I'm getting a bit discouraged that nobody is reviewing anymore except KHLegacy and Max Saturday...**

**But thanks to all anyway for the reviews you have left already! :D**

* * *

Iris groaned as she squirmed when sunlight hit her eyes.

Ugh...

Shifting once again to a comfortable position she felt something kick her leg.

Peeking one eye open because she was too lazy to open both, to her embarrassment and shock which she saw next to her was: Cilan.

Looking upwards to see if Ash had seen them, which hopefully he didn't.

Ash was fast asleep.

Sighing in relief, her cheeks turned a dark red as she looked down at a sleeping Cilan.

Iris carefully got off the bed, which she heard Cilan whimper from her leaving. Iris just covered more blanket on him before looking around for Axew.

Looking all over the place, she grew worried.

Where was Axew?

Pikachu woke up, hearing something at the door.

_Scratch...Scratch...KICK!_

Shaking Ash to wake up, Pikachu got Iris to notice him.

"Pikachu? Hey, don't wake up Ash!"

Pikachu looked at her, and pointed towards the door and then pointed upwards.

Iris opened the door and Axew happily walked in,

"Axew? How in the-"

BEEEEEEEPPPP!

It was the horn of the boat, telling them that they had arrived.

Pikachu fell off the bed as soon as they heard the horn.

That was, because Ash woke and jumped up in surprise.

* * *

When Cilan woke up a few minutes later, all of them quickly got dressed and they dashed off the boat.

Hastily waving a goodbye to the captain.

Soon after, got something to eat.

While they were eating, Ash noticed Burgh and waved at him.

"Mmmhhphhh!"

Pikachu jumped off the table and walked over to Burgh, pulling on his pants to get his attention.

"Now lets see...do I want the Chicken and Ham sandwich with mustard and pickles? Or do I want the..."

"Pikachu!"

"The Pikachu...wait, Pikachu?"

Looking around the restaurant he noticed Ash, Iris and Cilan.

Looking down, he saw Pikachu and picked him up. Burgh said to the waitress as he held Pikachu tenderly.

"I would gladly like to have the Strawberry Smoothie please, and along with that, your special, Bug N' Soup.

"Of course sir." the waitress replied, smiling.

Walking over to the table where Ash and crew was, he said

"Why, isn't a nice surprise to see you here in Castelia City once more! How have you been?"

Ash stuffed a couple of french fries and swallowed them. Replying to Burgh as he did

"Great! I beat Roxie...but lost to Cheren."

Burgh nodded, looking at Cilan he said

"How have you been doing now Cilan?"

Cilan replied and answered "I'm fine Burgh, how have you been and the gym?"

Burgh grabbed a chair and sat down, saying

"Oh, I redecorated the gym a bit. I've gotten a bit more stronger, trainers are getting really tough now."

While Cilan and Burgh were chit-chatting and Iris was listening to them, Ash was gazing outside of the window. Looking around at the large city, his eyes looking everywhere.

But one thing suddenly got his attention.

She had orange hair, tied in one ponytail.

Beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

He knew who her favorite type of Pokemon was too.

Water-type Pokemon.

The person was...

Misty.

* * *

**Okay! So as you know, Ash has noticed Misty in Castelia City! What's gonna happen next? **

**Is Ash gonna freak out? Is he gonna be a complete idiot and childish?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Someone

**...**

**Has it really been almost 2 months since I last updated this? :O**

**Guess my Writer's Block sickness got really bad didn't it?**

**Well here you go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Ash couldn't believe his eyes, he quickly got up and ran out of the restaurant.

Pikachu following right behind him,

"Misty! Hey Misty!" Ash called, unaware of the people looking at him as he passed by.

"Misty! Oh Mist, I'm so..."

Looking up as he panted, Ash felt his heart crumble to pieces as he saw that the girl who looked _exactly _Misty was not the Misty he knew.

"Um...do I know you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Looking down she squealed and said "Oh it's a Pikachu!"

She knelt and picked Pikachu up, upon contact she got electrocuted.

The girl let Pikachu go and Ash picked him up, putting Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash bent his head a bit as he said "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else that I know."

The girl smiled and said "Oh that's alright, my names Miya. Good to meet you!"

Miya then asked, "Also, how did you know I resemble Misty, a Kanto gym leader?"

Ash smiled and said "Oh, that's because I live in Kanto!"

Miya literally screamed with joy, bouncing up and down. Making people stare at them in wonder.

"You must tell me what there is about Kanto! I really want to go to the Kanto region, but my parents don't have enough money."

Before Ash could say something, Iris and Cilan had caught up.

"Ash, so this is where you went to!" Cilan said.

"Yeah...and who is she?" Iris panted as she pointed to Miya.

Ash introduced Miya saying,

"This is Miya, I thought she was one of my best friends back in Kanto."

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Iris said

"Ohhh really? How long have you two known each other? Huh?"

Ash raised up his hands in defense and said "I've only known Miya for only...5 minutes!"

Iris looked at him, still with the 'I don't believe you' face.

Cilan just shook hands with Miya and said "Good to meet you!"

Smiling, Miya answered

"Same here."

"So Ash! You really must tell me more about Kanto! Especially about _Misty_!"

Ash scratched his head and said "Well...what about you? What do you know about her?"

Miya stood up quickly and said, surprising Ash, Pikachu, Cilan and Iris.

"What do I know about Misty?! I know she loves water type Pokémon, and is a very, very strong gym leader! I wish to battle with her someday."

Sitting down again, Miya said "Now tell me everything you know about her!"

Ash replied "Well, she wants to become the best water type trainer in the world."

Miya yawned and said "Yeah, I already now that."

Ash shook his head and said "I don't know if I can say anymore without going into her personal life."

Miya said, grabbing on to Ash's shoulders and shaking him wildly

"Then ask her if you can to her **biggest** fan!"

Ash said "Well..."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Miya repeated "Well?"

Hanging his head low he said

"Fine."

Miya once again jumped in the air, triumphant and squealed out a "Yes!"

"After you have a Pokémon Battle with me!"

"...Alright, but I'm going to win!"

* * *

**Surprised it is not Misty? Yeah...I promised she was gonna come but not in this chapter!**

**HAAHAHAAHAA! I WUV CLIFFHANGERS!**

**:P no I don't.  
**

**Well, gotta catch ya later!**

**-VictiniReshi54**

**P.S: Miya is really my sister's character in her Pokemon White (1)**


End file.
